User talk:Dog Firestack
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Legendary Weapons page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 18:48, October 6, 2010 Doggy Look who finally signed up. Haha. Took ya long enough. Rofl. beam of light? What's that beam of light thing on test? how does it happen? PS. Welcome to the wiki! 19:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Beam of Light That's just a cutlass slash with a well timed screenshot. Greetings Good to have you here Dog. Just wondering... why didn't you join all along? And it seems an odd coincidence that you and Speedway Master joined at the same time... O.o . Dang it. I need to go now. Okay just one quick thing. Ask any of the other users on how to use the shoutbox. IIt's a great way of communication!! Once again, nice to see you here. - - - Lord Midhav 10:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dog! Hi dog! Great you signed up to the wiki! Its me mate, Harshul Testskull (in test)... See ya!-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 10:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Good to have you here mate Glad to have more mates helping us on this thing, Dog! Eliza T. Creststeel 11:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Returning The Hello Hi, Thanks for saying Hi. Returning the hello. Dowsing Rod and Shoutbox Hey Dog. I saw yer post on the Dowsing Rod on POF. Can you make an article here with the image, and link to it from the Raven's Cove Story Quest article (for credit to be yours, unless someone would have already made it) ? Also, do you know how to access the shoutbox? Everyone here on the wiki uses it to communicate, and it is slightly similar to Chat, except that you can't see incoming messages (within the next few seconds) unless you change articles or reload the page. Click More near Log out. Then click Manage Widgets. Then scroll on till Shoutbox and click the green button to make it appear on the side bar. Click on the tools icon on the shoutbox to enlarge the messages displayed (maximum: 50) - Lord Midhav 14:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I can see yer online now. Can you reply to this or come on the shoutbox? - Lord Midhav 11:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't find the More button. I can't seem to find the more button, can you help me find it? Dog Firestack 11:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack On the top right of your page, when you are logged in, do you see a Log Out button? Just on the left there is a MORE button with an arrow pointing down. Press the button and click Manage Widgets and find the thingamagic. - Lord Midhav 12:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) All it says is Log out, and to the left it says Dog Firestack and a drop down bar showing Talk, Followed Pages, Preferences and Help. The3rdjoker 23:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC)The3rdjoker All my Ledgendary and Famed Cursed Blades came from Barila.. Good Luck Hello Hello Hello! Good to see you here Dog! Sure you'll do great!